


When Do I Not Blog?

by soft_bucky



Series: Blogging and Knowing Famous People [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blow Job, Fluff, Funny Harry I guess?, Grinding, Harry Styles - Freeform, I seriously hope that this is at least a little funny, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis blogs, M/M, One Shot, Riding, Sassy funny Louis, Smut, This took me like two days to write, Top Harry, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt of mine. <em>So a 17 year old Louis runs a blog about 1D and is a fangirl over them. Especially a 19 year old Harry Styles. He doesn't tell anyone about it though. He calls a radio show contest to win tickets because he's never seen them live before. He wins and gets a ticket and a backstage pass. He meets them and is infatuated with Harry. Harry's the same. Harry asks him over his place and top!Harry, riding, grinding, and Louis giving him a blow job happen with Harry complementing his looks. Relationship after.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	When Do I Not Blog?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so this was 9 pages in word. This was a prompt of mine I had a month ago. I'm running out of stuff to write and no one filled it, so I’m writing this. Also inspired by the day we first saw Louis Tomlinson’s tattoos and him in a snapback. My feels for Louis Tomlinson are the same as his for Harry in this fic.

Louis clacks his fingers on ten little keys on his computer keyboard. And that’s how he wastes another couple hours of his life. On tumblr.com. He scrolls through his dashboard when he first gets on and keeps seeing pictures of Harry Styles in snap backs. It gets progressively worse the longer he stays on.

Him and Niall were out playing football and Harry _fucking_ Styles wore a tank top and a snapback. He was all glistening tan skin and tattoos and pain. If Louis could sum him up in three words, it would be tall, fuckable, and pain. A whole lot of pain. The seventeen year old could get a daily does of pain enough to kill him from the singer.

He goes to his side blog for the band one direction (mostly Harry Styles but shhh) and clicks new text post.

 _“Guys, I can’t deal with these pics of Harry Styles in a tank top and snapback. Jesus Christ, his tattoos are killing me.”_ Louis types, then proceeds to put at least ten different pictures and gifs of that day of the nineteen year old that he saved into his “Harry Fucking Styles” folder on his desktop into the post. He concludes the message with the words _“I can’t.”_ And hits the post button to send it out to his eight hundred and thirty two followers.

Louis flops backwards on his bed to stare at the celling and thinks about what his life has become when he runs a blog and fangirls over four teenage boys that he doesn’t even know. And he’s supposed to be doing course work for his classes which he is taking since he’s a college student, but instead he goes into the kitchen, makes a pizza, and watches t.v. (and looks at a little bit of One Direction.) But no one has to know that.

When Louis wakes up in the morning, the post he made last night has over four hundred notes (which was two hundred more than the one he made about Niall failing at so many thing even though he tries half arsed and the Irish lad being him at heart.) and he has thirty more followers and one new message in his inbox.

He makes a quick post saying _“Thanks for the follows! Only 38 more until next hundred! Then 100 till 1,000! Sick!”_ And goes to check his inbox.

Someone with the user name **maddyhasnohatty** [AN: If that’s a real url then sorry! I made it up!] messaged him saying “You love 1d, right?”

Louis types back “Have you seen my blog darling? Your answer is yes.”

It turns out the person was online because he gets a little red one on top of the letter at the top of his laptop screen.

He quickly clicks on it. They responded with “Lol, then you might want to call radio station 18 because they’re giving free tickets and backstage passes to the concert in Manchester if you’re the 25th caller. Btw, caller 18 just called in.”

Louis says “You are a perfect little ray of sunshine and literal perfection! Thanks doll! XxxxxXxx <3<3<3” If he uses more x’s and hearts than usual, then it’s because he’s excited.

He quickly picks up his phone and listens to the radio website on his computer.

“Omg did I win?! Am I caller 25?” Some pre-pubescent girl squeals into her phone; which was way too early for ten in the morning.

“I’m sorry, you’re caller 22! Better luck next time. Sorry love.” Then radio guy hangs up.

Louis figures he would lose his chance if he didn’t call in right now, so he picks up his cell phone and calls the numbers. The dial tone buzzes in his ear and a voice rings through the receiver.

“Congratulations! You’re caller 25!” The man says.

“Shit really? Oh sorry for cussing, you’re on air and there could be little children. Ignore that word; it’s a no no word. But wow that’s great! Thanks!” Louis rambles. He’s never seen the band live before and this was great, perfect even.

It’s too bad no one knows just how much he likes them cause now he doesn’t have anyone to rant to.

The guy chuckles. “Come by the station today to pick up your ticket and pass to the concert by three pm. Have a good day!”

Louis mumbles out a ‘You too.’ and hangs up the phone. Sure three pm was when he was supposed to have class but getting a ticket and a backstage pass to One Direction is more important. He has his priorities set straight.

If he, the seventeen year old, jumps around his little flat and shouts at the top of his lungs and hums 1D songs, it’s just cause he’s excited and no one has to know. It’s a good thing he doesn’t have roommates.

~o~

The concert is the next day. It is a Friday and the concert is the next freaking day. How is Louis supposed to deal with that? He has to get as much freaking out, out of his system before he goes to the concert and is actually face to face with them.

As soon as he comes home at three twenty five, he turns his laptop on and goes to youtube to play the band’s first and second album on full volume so he won’t be like one of the little girls at tomorrow’s concert shouting and screaming.

Then he blogs a few (a lot) of pictures and gifs and edits of the four boys. And makes a text post saying _“I’ll be gone tomorrow night. Going to a One Direction concert for the first time! Which explains all the freaking out I’m doing at the moment. Thanks to maddyhasnohatty for the message! You should follow her cause she’s perf! Xx.”_

He talks to some of his friends, his family, does course work for his classes, watches the telly, and tumbles on tumblr to take his mind off of things until he’s tired enough to go to sleep. If he actually has class on Saturday’s and doesn’t go tomorrow morning, it’s cause he has his priorities set straight. After all, meeting some of your favorite celebrities is more important than “What is the answer to x2*42- √4?”

~o~

Since he has the “day off,” Louis wakes up when he wants; which is at twelve twenty seven. He lies in bed with his eyes closed for another thirteen minutes until it’s twelve forty. When the boy is completely awake, he rolls out of bed. And not in the figurative sense.

Completely naked except for a pair of boxers, the male actually rolls over off of his mattress, falls legs first on the floor on his stomach. He pushes himself up and goes to his kitchen to make some lunch. By the time he’s done eating and making the food, it’s one twenty.

He takes his car out to go to the mall and buy some new clothes and have a proper ditch day. Louis drives back home when it’s four o’clock because he will definitely take at least an hour to get ready, the concert starts at eight, and Manchester is two hours away.

~o~

By the time the seventeen year old parks his car and enters the concert venue, it is seven o five. His whole body is jittery with nerves of the excitement kind. The boy shows the ticket teller his ticket and walks inside the stadium. There are little girls, pre-teen girls, teenage girls, and girls that are at least his age or older walking around. There are a lot of moms and a few boys.

He goes to his seat after buying a couple things of merchandise and waits for the concert to start.

~o~

Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit. He’s about to meet One Direction. He runs a hand through his hair nervously which probably fucks it up more but he can’t think about that now because a security guard in a tight black tee shirt is beckoning him back.

He enters a large room with beige walls and black leather furniture and four teenage boys. They look up when the door opens again for the last time that night (Louis is the last person with the ability to go backstage for that night.)

“Hi. What’s your name?” Zayn asks him.

It’s a good thing Louis got out all the feels before hands so he can actually manage a normal response.

“I’m Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”

“Nice to meet you mate. You’re a fan I figure?” Harry fucking Styles questions. He looked over to him (And raked his eyes over Louis’ body; which he didn’t mind because that was Harry Styles checking him out.) The actual Harry Styles is talking to him and yeah it’s harder to talk like a normal person.

“Yeah. I mean why go to someone’s concert that you don’t like? Heckling isn’t going to work if there’s thousands of people cheering.” Louis shrugs.

He laughs and the other’s smile. “True. I like you.”

Harry Styles likes him. He can’t believe that he isn’t dead yet.

“You enjoy football?” Niall asks him.

Louis nods. “Duh. Manchester all the way. Can’t go wrong with them.”

“Okay where have you been? You’re perfect.” Harry pipes in.

Harry Styles thinks he’s perfect. Oh shit. He’s fangirling majorly on the inside but retains his cool on the outside.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” He smiles.

Harry winks at him and he’s all green eyes and tattoos and curls and that fucking smirk. Argh. His friends shoot him a curious look and look between him and Louis before continuing.

“Time’s up. Get something signed or a picture and go please.” A security guard says.

“Alright uh can I have a picture and sign my stuff?” Louis asks.

“Sure.” Liam says kindly. They all stand around Louis and sign his merchandise and Liam hands one of the security guards Louis’ phone. He fumbles with the device to take the picture and before he does, Harry whispers lowly into Louis’ ear “You should come back to my place.”

The sound of the camera on his phone snaps and he is handed back his phone.

“And why would I come back to yours?” Louis asks coyly.

“Cause I want you to. I’m sure you’re old enough to know where going home with me leads, don’t you darling?” Harry asks him with an arched eyebrow and that _fucking_ smirk.

“Fucking Harry Styles. In the literal and metaphorical sense. Sigh. As much as I like you, I’m not that easy to get.” Louis cocks his head to the side, looking up at him with a satisfied smirk and arched eyebrows.

“What do I have to do then?”

“Get on your knees, and pray.” Louis counters.

“Ha ha. Funny. A reason why I like you. Either way, do you want to come or go home to your flat which may or may not have roommates? Cause I’m heading out.”

Louis looks as if he considers for a moment even though it’s an easy answer and nods. Harry smiles down at him and turns on his heel with a bye to the three other boys who were there watching the entire exchange; although they couldn’t hear a lot of it.

“Well it was nice meeting you all. Thanks a lot!” Louis smiles before walking out of the room behind Harry.

The boy walks down the hall looking for the tall curly haired lad who he spots at the end of the corridor.

“You couldn’t wait for me?” Louis asks him.

Harry smiles and waves his hand in a gesture over his torso saying _I am waiting._

Louis rolls his eyes and pokes him. “Well come on then.” Harry pats his head twice for some odd reason and walks next to him out to his car. Louis doesn’t even bother asking why. Or actually, he does.

“Why’d you just do that?”

“Because you’re small and cute,” Harry answers. “Duh.” He adds as an afterthought.

In the car, Louis says “Would it be bad if I used the line ‘Take _me_ home?”

“Very. But you’re pretty enough to let it slide.” Harry looks at him from the side of his view before quickly putting his eyes back on the road.

The rest of the car ride is met in silence and all Louis is thinking is ‘ _Shit. I’m about to get laid. By Harry fucking Styles nonetheless.’_ The car stops in front of a three floor stone house with black iron wrought gates surrounding the perimeter. Louis sees Harry pull a remote from one of the compartments in his car and press a button that opens the gates. As soon as the car is inside, he presses another button to close them.

He gets out of the car first and opens Louis’ door for him before he could do so himself.

“Such a gentleman.” Louis says half joking and half serious.

“What else would I be?” He says unlocking the large light oak front door.

“So how do you want to do this? Ease into it or just go?” Harry asks him as he drops the keys onto a small table in the main hallway.

“I don’t know. Both?” Louis says unsure.

“Okay. Come with me.” He begins to ascend the stairs, not checking if Louis was following him. But why would he? Louis made it clear he wants to do this and even if for some odd reason he tried to get out, he had no way out. Harry would gladly take him back to the arena to get his car and drive to his flat.

So Louis follows him and just spots him going into a room on the left side of the hallway on the second floor.

It turns out that it’s his bedroom. Louis doesn’t really take the time to look at the décor though because Harry is right on the bed, looking at him. He walks over and gets on the bed to straddle Harry.

“Grind on me. Eases into it and whatever.” Harry commands.

Louis doesn’t respond with words, instead grips Harry’s hips and pushes his hips downwards into Harry’s. He rolls his hips in circles over Harry’s jean clad crotch and pulls back and pushes down again over and over. Soon he can feel the older male’s length hard against his thigh and can bet that he feels his through his jeans too.

An almost non-existent moan comes from Harry and he stops Louis’ movements.

“Blow me.”

Louis slides his hips lower so he has good access to Harry’s crotch and unbuttons and unzips the fabric. He pulls the skin tight jeans that he was wearing during the concert down his legs and drops them to the floor. His hard on is tenting his briefs and a small wet spot is seen where the head of his dick is.

He pulls those off too and Harry is then naked from the waist down. Louis licks at the pre-come slick head and skips the foreplay all together; instead enveloping all of Harry in his mouth. And uh wow. Harry’s thick. And big. It’s a good thing Louis learned to deep throat in high school then.

He hollows out his cheeks to add extra suction and Harry’s hand grabs his hair and guides his head up and down. He moans around Harry’s cock and does something with his tongue and lips that has Harry tightening his grip on Louis’ hair and letting his hand fall by his side.

“Fuck. Louis.” Is all Harry chokes out.

Louis gives him the best blowjob of his abilities and feels Harry’s cock twitch in his mouth showing he was close to his orgasm. Louis moves his hand to cup Harry’s balls and move them in his hand. He feels them pull closer to his body as Harry says “I’m. Gonna come.”

Louis encourages it and soon Harry is coming hot and wet down Louis’ throat and he swallows as much as he can, a little dripping from the corner of his mouth as he pulls off. He moves to wipe it off, but Harry winds a hand around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss, licking into his mouth and Louis can’t say that he hates having Harry Styles’ tongue in his mouth.

“You look so good like that.” Harry tells him.

Louis doesn’t bother answering. Instead pulls Harry’s shirt off his shoulders and drops it to the floor with his own clothes following right after. It’s hard to look at him shirtless on tumblr but in person; he nearly salivates at the sculpted muscles and delicate black ink scrawled on the tan skin and pupil blown green eyes that are looking at _him._ In case he’s forgotten to mention, he has a thing for guys with brown hair and green eyes. And that was before he even knew who or what One Direction was.

Harry turns over on his side to grab a tube of lube which happened to be pineapple flavored which Louis was not going to question. He flips open the cap and squeezes some on his fingers.

“You trust me, right?” Harry asks Louis.

Louis doesn’t have to think about it to nod. “As much as a celebrity stranger that I just met. Yeah.”

So Harry smiles at him and inches a slick finger into Louis’ entrance. Louis’s breath hitches and he takes his bottom lip in between his teeth to bite it. It’s been a while since he’s had sex and Harry’s fingers are long and hit so far inside of him.

Harry adds a second and a third, and when that third finger is added and curl just slightly to somewhere inside him so perfect, Louis tosses his head back and a small breathy moan falls from his lips. When Louis begins to push his hips back to meet Harry’s fingers, Harry takes them out and rolls a condom on his now hard again length and squeezes the pineapple lube on his right hand to give a few tugs.

He wipes it on his sheet and Louis knows what’s next, yeah. So he moves his hips so he’s aligned with Harry’s cock and lifts up and then sinks down. Even after three fingers, Louis is still tight. He stays there to adjust for a minute.

"Go love." Harry whispers. Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist and bears down hard.

After a few movements, Harry carefully thrusts up. Louis hisses at the feel of it. Added to the downward movement, Harry hits a better spot than before.

"You’re doing so good. Look so hot like this." Harry praises softly, and Louis lets out a shuttering breath.

Louis is more breath taking like this than when Harry first saw him; back slightly curved, hair matted to his forehead and pink swollen lips bitten raw. His golden sun kissed skin is shiny with sweat and his abs are clenched tight, cock curving up and red and shiny at the tip where pre-cum is steadily leaking out.

Harry thinks his skin could burst aflame with the pleasure coursing through his veins.

Harry nails his prostate and Louis lets out this loud high pitched moan that sounds musical almost. They’re both desperate for their release which is close and sweaty and desperate.

Harry is hovering on that thin line of the edge and Louis has his eyes closed and is biting his lip raw, bouncing fast on Harry’s dick, chasing his release. Harry wraps his hand around the head of Louis’ dick and twists his hand just right to have him coming hard into Harry’s fist and on his stomach and even as high up as his chest.

Louis slumps over and puts his face in Harry’s neck. He is so tight after he comes that it gives Harry that final nudge over that line that has him spurting his cum into the latex condom and shudders. It’s a good thing Louis isn’t that heavy, otherwise Harry probably wouldn’t be getting much air with the younger guy laying on his chest and his deep pants.

Harry pulls out and ties off the condom and throws it into the waste bin by his bed. Louis rolls over on his side and stares at the ceiling.

“Fuck.” Is what he says.

“That we did.” Harry smirks.

Louis turns his head to look at the boy next to him.

”You know, you’re more funny than you seem.” Louis points out.

“I could say the same with you.” Harry responds.

And yeah. This is nice. Laying in bed with Harry Styles after getting a good fuck and effortless banter. But it won’t last and was a one time thing. Now recovered from his orgasmic high, Louis rolls out of the soft warm bed and pulls on his clothes.

Harry does the same and follows him downstairs and into his car. Harry drives Louis back to the arena where his car is and just as Louis reaches for the door handle, he stops him.

“Give me a call sometime, okay?” Harry presses a scrap of a faded receipt into Louis’ palm with ten digits scrawled onto it that Louis never noticed Harry write down.

He smiles and nods. “Bye Harry.”

When Louis gets home that night, completely beyond exhausted, he peels off his clothes and climbs into his warm soft bed; not ready to get up in the morning and go to school.

Through his tiredness, he does get on tumblr on his phone and types out the message _“Best concert of my life. Beyond knackered. ‘G night.”_ After all, when does he not blog about something?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to do a sequel to this.


End file.
